particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Waldemar von Treuburg
Waldemar von Treuburg was a Hulstrian Politician and Statesman during the second half of the 28th century. For 30 years he served as the Hulstrian Staatsminister, prior to which he served as an Imperial Diet Member from northern Hulstria. Treuburg was noted for his Machiavellian political dealings and his cold, distant temperament. =Life= Waldemar von Treuburg was born on August 8th, 2705 in the village of Treuburg, in Northern Hulstria. His father Richard, was the then sitting Margrave of Treuburg and his mother Gretta was the daughter of minor Kurathan nobility. Treuburg was raised at his family's ancestral castle, where he developed an interest in History and Political Theory, and became an avid fisherman. At the age of twelve he was sent to boarding school in Horncastle, the Holy Luthori Empire. He returned to Greater Hulstria to attend University in Rothingren, Hilgar. It was there that he met his future wife, Marjolaine de St. Domitius, the daughter of French Lourennian Nobility. Treuburg returned home after graduation with his new wife and became involved with the administrative end of his family's mining business. Following his father's death, Treuburg inherited his family's various estates. In 2741 Treuburg ran and was elected to the Imperial Diet as a representative from Hulstria. He quickly established himself as a staunch advocate of the Monarchy, and in 2753 he became the IHP's candidate for Governor-General of Greater Hulstria, a bid which he lost to the Christian Liberal incumbent Anders Raske. Treuburg ran against Raske twice more in 2756 and 2759 before Raske resigned from politics. Treuburg continued to seek the Head of State's office seeing defeat in every election by the CLA's candidate until 2770. After the 2770 elections, Treuburg stepped down as the Imperial Hulstrian candidate in favor of IHP Chairman Eberhard von Nordhimmel, in exchange, von Treuburg was rewarded for his years of service with the position of Staatsminister in the newly formed cabinet. During Treuburg's tenure as Staatsminister, the Margrave oversaw a massive reinstitution of rules, protocol, and procedure in the Imperial Diet, much of which had been relaxed during his predecessors' term. Treuburg used his position as Staatsminister to quietly advocate for an increased influence of the Monarchy over government affairs. Many began to view his policies and views as those of a hardliner reactionary. In early 2781, there was some question as to whether or not Treuburg's influence with in the IHP had grown to large, having been unchecked for years. Treuburg controlled the Aristocratic faction of the party and thus had established himself as de facto head of the party, even though von Nordhimmel was the de jure leader. An attempt was made to reduce his influence by members would felt his back room deals did not benefit the party, however there was only minimal support and the movement fell through. Treuburg continued to dominate Diet and Imperial Hulstrian politics until shortly before the election of 2800 when he announce we would not stand for reelection and would step down from his party positions. He was succeeded as Staatsminister by Wenzeslaus von Hortensiengau. Treuburg retired to his family estate, dying in 2803 at the age of 98. As the last member of the House of Treuburg, the Margrave willed that upon his wife's death, his estate should pass to the House of Flieder with whom he was closely allied during his time in public office. Marjolaine died in 2810, at the age of 104. Waldemar von Treuburg, was posthumously award the Order of Imperial Service by Godric II in 2832, for his years of service to the Hulstrian Monarchy as Staatsminister. Category:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria‎ Category:Hulstrian and Gao-Soton people